1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a head support and, more particularly, a head support which is utilized in connection with medical examinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the prone position is essential for most positive contrast myelographic examinations. To control and distribute contrast agent cervical and thoracic regions carefully monitored head extension is required. However, a controlled prone head extended position can be uncomfortable for patients and occasionally compromises the airway. These factors have been found to limit patient cooperation and correspondingly complicate the examination when the patient is head down.
Head supports are known in the art such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,172; U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,262; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,954. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,172, a surgical support for patients oriented in a face-down position is noted but such structure is clearly quite complex and expensive to manufacture despite the fact that it allows for the patient to be oriented in a facedown position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,262 discloses a device for supporting and immobilizing a patient's head during surgery or examination by a treating physician. The device includes a headpiece adapted to receive and approximate the contour of the patient's head and includes means for securing the headpiece to one or more support members. The support members have upper ends for steadying a portion of the treating physician's upper limb and lower or base ends mounted to a surface for supporting the patient's body. It is to be noted, however, that this device does not provide for support of a patient in a facedown position which has been found to be necessary in the situations noted above. U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,954 also discloses a surgical head holder which includes a base, a bracket, a headrest having head-supporting surfaces defining a seat to locate the head of the subject relative to the headrest with the top of the head at one end region of the headrest and the neck at the other end region of the headrest, a mechanism for pivotally mounting the headrest on the bracket for movement about a first axis fixed with respect to the headrest and the bracket, the axis extending longitudinally of the headrest to pass longitudinally through the head and neck of the subject, and a mechanism for pivotally mounting the bracket on the base for movement about a second axis fixed with respect to the bracket and the base, the second axis extending transverse to the first axis to extend transversely of the seat as well as transversely through the neck of the subject. It is again to be noted, however, that the head holder does not clearly lend itself to the support of the head of a patient in a head-down position so as to allow for prone hyperextension or prone extension of the head of the patient. The known prior art also includes a headrest produced by the M-G Equipment Company of St. Paul, Minn. This headrest, designed for radiotherapy, is, however, unsuitable for myelography and CT insofar as it is unstable and does not allow for controlled variable hyperextension.